


Stay For A While

by WeLoveSherlolly



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M, Murder Under the Mistletoe, Smut, happens during, phrack - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 08:51:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4131546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeLoveSherlolly/pseuds/WeLoveSherlolly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack checks up on everone, Phryne asks him to stay for a while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay For A While

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first, and possibly last try at writing these two, it wasn't really well recieved on Tumblr, although that could just be because I'm fairly new to the fandom and people don't know my writing yet.
> 
> Who knows XD

The noise by her door startled her. Phryne hadn’t been able to get any sleep and even if she wasn’t going to admit it, she was scared for all of their lives since there was still a murderer on the loose.

“Phryne?” She gave a sigh of relief as Jack’s deep voice drifted through the door, moving to let him inside.

“Good you’re still here.”

“Checking up on me are we?” She inquired, leaning her head against the solid wooden frame of the door.

“Yes… as I am with the others, lock your door again Phryne and go to sleep.”

Phryne gave a scoff, trying to hide her unease of knowing that Jack was walking around alone. He gave her a sardonic glare, but softened the expression on his face as he saw through her mask, as only Jack could.

“There’s no need to worry Phryne.”

“Still, would it be awfully terrible of me to ask you to stay for a while?” She asked silently.

He gave the hall another glance before closing and locking the door behind him, and settling himself on the chaise longue.

Jack rubbed his eyes and slid a hand through his hair as he tried to settle down comfortably.

Phryne didn’t think it through twice as she went to sit down next to him, and rest her head on his broad shoulder, giving another sigh when she realised just how worn out she was.

“Do you think we’ll get through this Jack?”

“Yes.”

A silence settled between them and Phryne found herself staring at Jack’s hands which were placed on his thighs.

Soon she was wondering just what those hands could do, or what Jack could do with them. She’d seen him play the piano, felt the strength of him as he’d once grabbed her arm.

She moved her own hand down to grab his, and was gladly surprised when he didn’t pull away but simply turned it so she could thread her fingers through his.

“Jack” she whispered his name, afraid to break the spell that seemed to be floating in the air encircling them.

Phryne raised her head slowly and their eyes met for a second before Jack’s gaze landed on her lips.

“Phryne.”

They both took a deep breath before their lips  _finally_  met in a kiss that was both passionate and soft, and even though she had been kissed many times, Phryne couldn’t quite remember ever being kissed the way Jack was kissing her.

His hand left hers only to move behind her back so he could pull her ever closer to his lean frame.

Phryne let her fingers trail a path from his abdomen and up over his chest, letting it curl around his neck to deepen their kiss.

Jack pulled away from her, a clear question for her approval in his gaze lying so softly upon her face. All she could do was to give him a nod, not for one second trusting her voice.

He trailed his lips down her jawline, neck, and collarbone, slowly removing one strap of her silky smooth nightgown from her shoulder, following its path with more open-mouthed kisses.

Phryne sighed and pulled at the loosened strands of his hair as he sucked one pebbled nipple into his warm, wet mouth. His appreciative growl sent a shiver down her spine, and she whined softly as Jack pulled at her other nipple with his long, talented fingers through the fabric of her night dress.

Phryne removed herself from Jack’s embrace, standing up so she could remove the now rather offending garment from her wanting body.

Jack watched appreciatively as it slid down the contour of her shape, only to fall into a soon forgotten heap on the floor.

He stood as well, removing the beige sweater he was wearing in the process. Phryne stopped him when he moved his hands to the buttons of his shirt, letting him, without words, know that she wanted to do that. He watched her mesmerised as her fingers made quick work of the buttons, and soon slid the shirt down his arms.

Jack removed his undershirt and Phryne tilted her head to the side, admiring his chiselled abdomen, the muscles so clearly on display just for her pleasure.

She dragged her hand down his front, licking her lips as she imagined licking and kissing down the expanse of his chest.

She moaned loudly when he encased her breasts in his large hands, rolling and pinching her nipples between his fingers as he’d done what seemed merely seconds ago.

“Phryne.”

She loved the way he seemed to breathe her name, as he slowly led her backwards to the large four-poster bed.

He made deft work of removing his trousers before joining her in the middle of the bed, leaning his frame over hers so he could plant a breathtaking kiss on her swollen mouth.

Phryne writhed against him, arching her back for some kind of friction, loving the way his bare chest felt against hers in the process.

He kissed his way down her body, swirling his tongue around her navel. He dragged down her lacy underwear and moved his mouth down along with it, giving the seam of her sex an experimental lick. Phryne gasped in surprise, her eyes wide as she looked down to see an unusually wolfish smirk on Jack’s face. The incorrigible man obviously knew what he was doing to her, and did nothing to hide his satisfaction.

He moved back up her body, tracing her lips with his tongue, letting it join with hers as she gave another gasp as his finger slipped through er folds.

He worked her sex with skilled fingers, and Phryne soon felt her thighs moistening.

“Jack, oh Jack.”

Phryne pulled at his hand, wanting more -  _needing_  more – than just his fingers, however talented they were.

She slid her hands down to his slender waist, and dragged his tenting under things as far down as she could, before Jack removed them completely, leaving him just as naked as she was.

She admired his straining length, giving it a few soft strokes before her hand was moved.

Their gazes locked and Phryne nodded, sighing as Jack finally,  _finally_ , pushed inside of her, filling her up beautifully.

They moved languidly together, their bodies finding a rhythm as if they’d been doing this forever.

Phryne raked her nails down Jack’s back, and he rewarded her with a deep groan vibrating through his body to hers.

Phryne marvelled at Jack’s control of his body, of the sureness with which he moved against her. She grabbed the cheeks of his behind to make him move faster, to let her reach the sweetest of peaks that she so craved with him deeply inside of her.

Like a mind reader he instinctively knew what she needed and he quickened his pace, pumping his hips against hers, and sliding a finger down to circle her swollen clitoris.

Her body quavered and she keened with unbridled control when she finally reached her completion, her walls clenching around Jack’s cock, bringing him with her into a shared bliss.

They lay together in silence, not quite knowing just what to do next.

Phryne gave a sigh of contentment as she snuggled up against his side, slinging a arm over his chest, toying gently with one of his nipples.

“Stay?” She asked softly, meeting his eyes with her.

Jack smiled down at her and gave a small nod, no words needing to be spoken between them just yet.

**Author's Note:**

> I do appreciate kudos and comments :3
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr under the name Asphodelheart..
> 
> It's a sideblog so if you follow it I can't follow you back from any other blog than my main one (welovesherlolly)


End file.
